


August Fluff Month 2107 Entries

by WritingFaber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFaber/pseuds/WritingFaber
Summary: Coffee Shop AU





	1. Day 1: Blush

Marinette ran up the school’s steps with a number of sketchbooks piled up in her arms. Tikki had told her to leave some at home Marinette woke up late and didn’t have the time to pick ones had the best poster designs. She hoped that Nathaniel was good at picking designs than she was or they were going to be there all day.

No students occupied the school yard as Marinette entered the space. Nathaniel wanted to meet up before school started. She found this odd, but it made sense. It was kind of hard to work with Alya nearby or with other students snooping around. She walked over to the bench where Nathaniel was sitting with a few of his own sketchbooks by his side.

Nathaniel was hunched over a drawing when Marinette walked up to him. Marinette set her sketchbooks down before sitting next him. Nathaniel didn’t notice past his earbuds blaring some light rock into his ears. Marinette never noticed that he had such good taste in music before. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked over his shoulder to see his drawing. It was her dancing in a clover field wearing a airy sundress that flowed in the wind. A light blush brushed over Marinette’s cheeks as she faced forward and touched his shoulder.

Nathaniel jumped and quickly closed his sketchbook. A shade closely resembling his air passed over face and ears as he glanced at Marinette. Marinette gave him a smile before bringing out her first sketch book.

“Morning,” she said, “Where should start?”

“Oh morning,” Nathaniel said quietly, “A-anywhere I guess.”


	2. Day 2: Good Night Kisses

Ladybug’s yo-yo wrapped around one of the Eiffel Tower’s support beams. She pulled herself onto one of the tower’s sizable beams. Chat Noir was not too far behind as he bounded up the Tower’s beams with graceful leaps. Ladybug took her seat as Chat reached her beam. The duo sat in silence as they gazed at the city lights.

Their patrol had gone smoothly for the night. They could head home, but there was something about the late summer night that made them want to stay out just a bit longer. Maybe it was brisk breeze or the busy night life filled with locals and tourists alike. Ladybug and Chat weren’t touching during the following moments, they simply took in the sights of their great city.

“It really is amazing,” Ladybug said nearly under breath.

Chat Noir glanced at his partner with a hint of a smile pushing against the bottom of his mask. “It sure is,” he said. And so are you…

A gentle breeze passed between them as a far off clock chimed. It was getting late. Ladybug stood and dusted off her suit. “We had better get going,” Ladybug said.

Chat nodded and stood as well. They faced the full moon and took in a few more breaths of fresh night air. Ladybug turned to Chat. He looked a little tired, but happy to her. She wondered if she could make his day after all he does in the akuma fights.

One thing came to mind.

“Hey, Chaton, can you come here a second?”

Chat’s eyebrows quirked. “What? Are you falling for me now, my lady?” he said with his signature smirk. He bent down a little so that he was eye level with Ladybug. Admittedly his heart was pounding, but he wasn’t about to let her know that.

Ladybug paused for a moment before she bent in and kissed Chat on the cheek. “Goodnight, Chaton,” she said with a grin before jumping into the sea of city lights.

Chat watched her form disappear into the city. His heart raced and mind blanked as he processed what had happened. Ladybug kissed him. Sort of. But he would take it.


	3. Day 3: Sweets

Adrien set down his books at the library table near a rather large window. He pulled out his phone while waiting for Marinette. Final exams were coming around and they had agreed to study together for the afternoon. He was actually looking forward to it.

Marinette came in a few minutes later, out of breath and late as usual. Marinette came to the table with a sheepish smile. Her school bag was slung across her body and a creme-colored box balanced in her arms. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows as Marinette set the box down onto the table.

“What’s all this?” Adrien said as he took out his notebook.

“Oh, well,” Marinette said hesitantly with her rosy cheeks only becoming redder. “You see my parents heard that I was studying with you and well they gave me some snacks.”

Adrien’s brightened as he thought about the elusive snacks. His stomach growled at just the thought of sweets. Marinette chuckled as she took her seat. “You want one?”

Adrien quickly nodded. Perhaps a little too quickly. He glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette opened the box and handed Adrien a croissant wrapped in a napkin before grabbing one for herself. Marinette grabbed her school supplies with the pastry firmly gripped between her teeth.

Adrien discreetly watched her as she dug through her bag. Had she always been this nice? She took a big bite of his pastry and smiled with delight as the rich flavor ran over his mouth. 

She finally retrieved her things and laid them out onto the table. The two worked together with plenty of jokes and banter mixed in with studying. The small box of treats slowly emptied over time as the teens laughed over teacher antics and friendly stories.

The afternoon passed and the distance between the two slowly closed until they were nearly rubbing elbows. Four o’clock rolled around and Marinette stretched in her chair. She took a bite of her latest snack, a palmier.

“Want to call it a day?” Adrien said with a soft smile.

Marinette sat up straight, nearly knocking Adrien’s arm. Had it really been four hours already? She kept her smile to hide that fact that she was not quite ready to leave. It was nice to be with Adrien. He was kind and funny, when he wanted to be. “Ah, sure,” Marinette said. Her eyes met with Adrien’s.

Adrien’s gaze followed the smooth lines of Marinette’s face. A moment passed before he noticed a speck on the corner of Marinette’s mouth. “Hey, hold still real quick,” he said before grabbing a napkin. He quickly wiped away the pastry crumb from Marinette’s mouth. A bright blush spread across Marinette’s face. Adrien took the napkin away as red covered his ears.

“Well, I’ll see you around,” Adrien said, picking up his bag and trash from the table. A beat passed, and something felt off to Adrien. He wanted to do something. Hopefully he wouldn’t regret it. He leaned down and gave Marinette a quick squeeze. Marinette’s heart skipped as she tried to process what was going on. Adrien Perfection Agreste was hugging her. Her. A clumsy dork from his class. Marinette almost regained enough sense to hug back when he let go.

“Bye,” Adrien said with a hand scratching the back of his neck.

“B-Bye.” Marinette said with her racing heart stuck in her throat.


	4. Day 4: Please, Stay?

Ladybug and Chat Noir softly landed on the roof of an apartment building after one of their patrols. Chat Noir sat at the edge of the building, letting his long legs swing in the night air. Marinette stretched in the late summer air before taking her seat by her partner.

“Quiet as usual,” she said with a relieved smile. It wasn’t often that she just sat with Chat, so she wasn’t quite sure what she should say. She gave him a glance, his usual smirk was gone. Actually, he had been rather toned down for the entire evening. Ladybug wasn’t the best in the comforting department, she was usually the one in need of support.

“Yeah,” Chat said nearly under his breath.

Ladybug’s lips straightened into a line. She didn’t like that answer. It was too normal without any god-awful jokes. “Is something wrong, kitty?” Ladybug while looking at her partner’s lost eyes. Chat looked over the city as if in a sort of trance. His claws nervously tapped against the concrete as the moments passed by.

Ladybug almost asked again when he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He turned to Ladybug, and his heart dropped when he saw her worried expression. “What? Oh, sorry Bugaboo. I’m fine. I swear my nine lives on it,” he said with a forced smile.

Ladybug bit her lip. He was lying. He was lying so bad that he might as well have the truth written across his mask. Ladybug squinted her eyes at him. He knew it. She wasn’t falling for it.

Ladybug sighed and stood. “Should I leave you to your thoughts?” she said with a minute frown.

Chat looked up with big eyes. Things were shit at home with his father constantly working on the autumn line. Things had been emptier than usual, and not having Mom around only made the silence unbearable.

Chat grabbed Ladybug’s wrist with a desperate look in his eye. “Wait,” Chat said, “please stay? Just for a little while.”

Ladybug stopped, left completely speechless. Chat’s hand shook around hers as tears bubbled in his eyes. She knelt down and hugged her partner, squeezing him. “Don’t worry kitty, I’ll never leave you.” She said. Chat buried his head into her shoulder and let the tears roll.


	5. Day 5: Firsts

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at the cityscape while resting under an awning covering the balcony of an empty apartment. They saw no reason to get in trouble and decided to take a break from the afternoon sun. The day’s patrol went without incident.

Ladybug sat near the ledge and weaved her legs through the space between the bars. Chat Noir sat on top of the railing, his tail swaying in the breeze and nearly touching Ladybug. Ladybug looked down to the sidewalk below where a young couple walked slowly, hand in hand. A smile spread across both heroes’ faces.

Ladybug thought back to her last year of primary school where she held a boy’s hand like that. He was her first real crush. “Hey Chat,” she said while pointing at the couple, “ever been like that with someone?”

Chat looked down and surveyed the teens. His cheeks and ears turned pink. To be completely honest, he hadn’t even had his first kiss. He refused to count the one Chloe forced on him back in Year 4. “Ah, of course not, my lady. You’re the only one for me,” he was with a wave of his hand and a fake smirk. In reality, his heart was racing. Just the thought of being a couple with Ladybug was enough to send him to cloud nine.

“Heh, really?,” Ladybug said with a smile, “I would think that the smooth Chat Noir would have at least a few exes.”

“Oh, have you had any past lovers then?” Chat said while bending down to Ladybug’s level.

“There was this one guy a while ago. He was my first kiss actually,” Ladybug said with a nervous chuckle.

Chat’s stomach dropped. What was he supposed to expect? That a girl that amazing hadn’t dated. He took a seat, cross-legged, next to Ladybug. “I see, lucky guy,” he said while playing with the end of his tail.

Ladybug bit her lip. She wrapped an arm around his waist. “Don’t worry, kitty,” she said, “you’ll find someone some day.”

Chat Noir sighed and genuinely smiled. “Yeah, you’re right, bugaboo.”

He wrapped his arm around there shoulders and enjoyed the warm breeze. As the duo sat on the ledge, Ladybug had a thought.

Wait, does this mean that I was his first kiss?


	6. Day 6: Blanket Fort

Rose curled up against a wall of pillows as Juleka entered the makeshift fort. Rose adjusted her bunny printed pajama bottoms after firmly positioning herself against the wall. Juleka joined her side and tied her long hair into a low ponytail. Rose pulled up a few pillows for Juleka to sit on before snatching her iPad. 

“What’re we watching tonight?” Juleka asked as she slipped her bangs behind her ear. 

Rose thought to herself for a moment as she flipped through her Netflix account. She immediately stopped on one of her all time favorites. “This one,” she said with a huge smile while pointing at the film’s icon. 

“The Princess Bride?” Juleka said with a tilt of her head.   
“Yeah! Ever watched it?” 

“No, but it looks good,” Juleka said with a slight smile. 

Rose scooted a little closer and leaned on Juleka’s side. A slight blush crossed Juleka’s cheek as she felt Rose’s warmth. Rose turned on the movie, and Juleka could never have been happier to watch a romance movie.


	7. Day 7 + 8: New 4 A.M.

Alya collapsed on her bed after a long day of school and updating the Ladyblog. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep, but the day had her brain going a mile a minute. She snuggled into her pillows and brought out her phone. She thought about texting Marinette, but she never answered texts this late (or early). Alya bit the inside of her cheek as she swiped through her apps.

She decided to text Nino. He was her boyfriend after all.

> Alya: Good morning :P
> 
> Nino: New number, who this?
> 
> Alya pouted her lips. Did his phone break or something. She was about to type her name when she thought of a plan.
> 
> Alya: Your secret admirer <3
> 
> Nino: What???
> 
> Alya: A foxy lady vying for your attention -3-

Nino scratched his head as he looked at his phone. The new number flashed across his screen which only confused him. He had dropped his phone in the past week and had just gotten the replacement. Admittedly, summer break had been boring without texting. He hoped that not too many people were trying to get a hold of him. He squinted at the last message.

There was only one person who would text him at 4AM.

A smile crept onto his lips as he brought up the keyboard.

> Nino: Well may I know who this foxy fan of mine is ;)
> 
> Alya: Then I wouldn’t be a secret admirer -3-
> 
> Alya: We don’t want that, do we?

A smile spread across Alya’s face as she adjusted her glasses. He was playing along.

> Nino: Maybe, maybe not,
> 
> Nino: But I do know something.
> 
> Alya: What would that be
> 
> Nino: I’m talking to the foxiest of all admirers ;)

He truly came up with the corniest things while sleep deprived.


	8. Day 9: It's You

Ladybug silently landed on Adrien’s windowsill as the moon’s beams were at their brightest. Adrien was acting strange at school the entire day. She was only checking in on him. They weren’t going to talk. She was just going to make sure that nothing bad was going on at home. 

That’s it. That’s all. 

Adrien stood in the restroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face for the night. He pat his face dry. His face washing had taken away his daily makeup, revealing that dark bags under his eyes. He really needed to just think of nothing and go to sleep. 

Ladybug scanned over the bedroom, finding nothing. She sighed and sat atop the windowsill. She took one last look into the room before taking out her yo-yo. It was worth a shot. 

Adrien walked down the hall with Plagg snuggling against his chest beneath his shirt. It was the kwami’s attempt to cheer him up. He opened his bedroom door with a yawn. He shivered as a breeze swept through the room. He opened his eyes when a faint gasp left Ladybug. 

“Ladybug?” Adrien said nearly under his breath, “Is that you?” 

“Adrien!” Ladybug said, nearly falling off the windowsill. Adrien quickly ran and grabbed her ankle, making her fall into the room and onto him. Both of the teens’ faces turned scarlet before they managed to crawl away from each other. 

“I-It’s you,” Adrien whispered. Ladybug nodded. Adrien glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but Ladybug refused to look at him. 

“Yeah,” 

“…”

“…” 

“Why?”

Ladybug scooted closer to him, finally able to meet his eyes. They were inches apart with hearts racing. Ladybug bit her bottom lip. The bags under his eyes worried her to no ends. Only one thing came to mind. 

She quickly wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. Adrien froze as Ladybug held him. Tears bubbled in his eyes as Ladybug whispered in his ear, “I just wanted to check in on you.”


	9. Day 10: Secret Sleepover

Chat Noir landed atop Marinette’s terrace and sat patiently on the railing. He viewed the full moon with a sense longing in his gaze. Marinette heard the thumps above her bed and immediately climbed through the hatch to investigate. 

To say she was surprised to have Chat’s tail waving in her face would be an understatement. Chat jumped when Marinette pulled his tail. 

“Oh princess?” he said surprised. He spun on the railing so that he faced Marinette with his signature grin. “Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

Marinette pulled herself onto the terrace and sat across from her partner. “What are you doing here,” she deadpanned. 

“Me-ouch. What did I ever do to receive the spite of my princess?” 

“Coming to my room uninvited.”

Chat raised his eyebrows and took in his surroundings. He saw the school and park in the distance. He really was in Marinette’s neighborhood. He guessed that his memory just took him here. He really was just wandering the city after another fight with his father. “Oh, would you like me to leave?” 

Marinette noticed how Chat’s smile faltered. She sighed. She guessed that she could be nice to the tomcat just this once. “No, you’re fine,” she said with a shake of her head. A brisk breeze passed over the terrace causing Marinette to hug her shoulders. Fall was coming faster than she ever expected. 

Chat furrowed his brows as he bent down to her level. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” As much as he’d hate to leave, he’d hate more to make Marinette uncomfortable. 

Marinette shook her head. “No,” she said with a glance toward the door leading to her room. She never had a boy in her room at night, but she was sure it would be fine so long as her parents didn’t find Chat. “Let’s just head inside.” 

Chat’s cheeks turned pink. He nodded as Marinette opened the hatch and hopped back into her room. Chat hesitated for a moment before following her inside. He landed next to her on the bed and reveled in the warmth of the house. Marinette propped herself against the wall with a mountain of homemade pillows. “So what did you want to chat about?” Marinette said with smirk. Chat smiled back. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy the evening for once.


	10. Day 12: Mon Coeur

Mylene walked into the empty classroom with her hand tightly clutching her bag strap. She quickly turned on the light and ventured to the back of the room where Ivan usually sat. He had forgotten his bag and had asked Mylene, who was at an after school rehearsal, to grab it for him. It seemed rather clumsy of him, but at least she was getting ice cream out of the deal.

She grabbed his bag. Mylene was about to leave the room when a slip of crumpled paper fell out of the bag. Mylene picked it up. She swore that she would put it back in his bag, but the words “Mon Coeur” written across the top caught her eye. She looked around the room before unfolding the piece of paper. A little peek wouldn’t hurt anyone.

She quickly scanned the paper only to find a poem whose stanzas held many crossed out sections. From what she could read, Mylene felt her heartstrings tugged. The paper held a short poem, presumably a song, that told of a lost soul searching and finding an angel.

“Mon Coeur”

I ~~travel~~ pass through this clover field

Searching for a light

A sign

A door

A road

Anything to lead me to ~~a better place~~ the next plane.

I find her in the corner of the field

Hiding beneath an old black pine.

Her ~~beauti~~ bright smile beckons me

Her amber eyes say hello long before her lips

And the faint smell of daisy and juniper follow her.

The rest of the piece was a crossed out mess, but Mylene was still touched. She crumpled the paper and stuffed it back into Ivan’s bag.

She carried both her bag and Ivan’s with ease as she walked across the park to the nearby ice cream parlor. Ivan ran up to the entrance, completely out of breath. “Sorry,” he huffed, “the guys just let me go.”

Mylene gave him the sweetest smile imaginable as she handed Ivan his bag. “It’s fine. Let’s head inside.” Mylene lead the way into the parlor with a puzzled Ivan trailing behind.

_What made her so happy?_


	11. Day 13 + 14: Elation and Telling the Truth

Ladybug sprawled out on her back as Chat did the same next to her. They took in the cool summer night breeze as the sun retreated behind the horizon. Ladybug and Chat could hear a couple giggling while walking down the sidewalk. It brought a smile to both of their faces. 

Ladybug thought about Adrien and how she’d love to be like that with him. “Sounds like they’re having fun,” Ladybug said. 

Chat glanced over to her with piqued interest. “Oh? Anyone you have in mind, my lady?” 

It had been over a year since the two had started fighting akuma together. Ladybug thought that it would be fine to just let a little bit of her personal life slip. “There’s this boy in my class, but he’s out of my league.” 

“Out of your league. I’m sure that they are out of your league, my lady. Not the other way around,” Chat said with a smirk to hide his inner dread. Of course she liked someone. 

Ladybug chuckled. “Oh Chaton, you have no idea. He’s so kind and smart and talented.” 

“Sounds like a dream boat,” Chat said past his teeth. He was glad that Ladybug was looking up to the emerging stars rather than his expressions. 

“Pretty much. He can speak Mandarin better than I ever could and is coordinated enough to fence and play basketball,” Ladybug said as Chat’s eyes opened wide. This is a strangely specific and familiar set of skills. “And not to mention that he models.”

A lightbulb went off in Chat’s head. He doubted that there were many other guys in Paris who fit this criteria. “You should tell,” he blurted out. 

“What?” Ladybug squeaked as she sat straight up and looked at her smiling partner. She swore that his face was going to rip in two. 

Chat stood and walked over to the edge of the building and surveyed the city lights. “Trust me,” he said with a glance over his shoulder, “It’ll work it out.” 

Chat Noir gave a dumbfounded Ladybug a thumbs up before leaping into the city. His heart raced as he jumped through the streets. His mind juggled with thoughts of the various girls in his class and which one was his lady.


	12. Day 15: Sun Shower

Juleka followed Rose into the park with ice-cream in hand. Rose licked her scoop of strawberry as Juleka caught up. Rose took a seat on a bench and patted the seat next to her. Juleka’s heart skipped a beat as she took her seat . She tried to hide behind her bangs as she took her first bites of pistachio ice cream. 

The two engaged in light conversation as they polished off their sweet treats, cone and all. The two girls sat facing each other on the bench as groups of people passed by. Juleka felt self conscience of being next to such a ray of sunshine. She felt out of place almost, Rose’s sweet smile reminded her that she was right where she was supposed to be. 

Rose had just changed the topic when a drop of water hit the blonde girl’s nose. Confused, both of them looked up to the perfectly blue sky. More drops fell and the park goers retreated into nearby buildings. Juleka stood, ready to follow Rose into a nearby business to wait out the rain. But Rose wasn’t walking toward’s the park’s exit. No where near it. 

Instead Rose ran out to the clover field and stood in the rain. Juleka swept her wet bangs behind her ear and shielded her eyes from the falling rain with her free hand. Rose looked over to Juleka with a smile on her face. “Doesn’t this remind you of that scene from that Notre Dame movie?” Rose said. 

Juleka chuckled. Only Rose would mention an animated sequel no-one remembered. Juleka put down her hand and ran over to Rose where they began to sillily dance in the rain. The sun shone off Rose’s bright eyes, making Juleka’s cheeks turn pink. 

Rose was too cute for her own good.


	13. Day 17: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU

Marinette switched the Closed sign to the Open side, thus signaling the beginning of her morning shift. She wandered back to the counter and awaited the first wave of cranky commuters and angsty hipsters. She played with the end of one of her bangs as umbrellas passed by the large windows. A gentle rain pattered against the glass as the clocked ticked away. 

The door’s bell chimed as the first customer walked in. Marinette quickly straightened up. She wasn’t expecting someone to come in quite yet. The sign hadn’t been turned for even ten minutes. Marinette pasted on her customer service smile as the patron lowered his black umbrella. Marinette noticed the little white cat face printed on the top of the umbrella and smiled a little. It was cute. 

Her heart skipped when the umbrella dropped into the basket by the door. It was Adrien Agreste. She hadn’t seen him for two years since he went to study abroad in America. Adrien smoothed his blonde hair out of his green eyes as he approached the counter. Marinette’s words stopped as he scanned the menu behind her. 

With a smile he picked what he wanted and laid his eyes on Marinette for the first time. Breath hitched in his throat as he registered her bluebell eyes and midnight hair. 

“Oh, um, good morning. How may I help you today?” Marinette recited without thinking. 

“Good morning,” Adrien said, still in a bit of disbelief, “ Ah, I’d like a cappuccino…please.” 

“Sure, three euro… please,” Marinette said, not quite meeting him in the eye yet. Adrien handed over the money and Marinette proceeded to make the drink. An awkward silence fell over the shop as Adrien took his seat.   
Marinette walked over to the computer to play some music as the coffee brewed. With a smile she remembered how Adrien had liked rock music during their school days. She played Jagged Stone’s melancholic and more chill album from the other year. 

Adrien smiled as the first few chords came through the cafe’s speakers. “Jagged Stone?” 

Marinette took a deep breath. They were friends. She could talk to him just fine. “Yeah, I was feeling him tonight.” 

“I see that your tastes haven’t changed much,” he said.

Marinette returned to her work station and finished Adrien’s drink. No one had entered the cafe so she walked the drink to his table with a smile. “Well it has only been a few years,” she said. 

“This is true,” Adrien said giving Marinette a quick once over to take in every change the young girl had gone under. There wasn’t much except for the shorter hair and increased confidence. He looked her in the eye which sent a small blush over her cheeks. “How about you tell me what I missed? My flight came in just yesterday.” 

Marinette returned to behind the counter so that she could pretend to be working at least. “Sure, but you might need another drink.” 

“Good thing that I like my caffeine then.”


	14. Day 18: Gaming

Kim and Max relaxed into Kim’s pair of bean bag chairs as the video game console booted up. Kim leaned forward and scanned Max’s game collection. The titles ranged from shoot-em-ups to decision-making story based games. Unfortunately, there were no sport games, his favorite. Kim scanned the shelf again and found an old ESPN game on the far edge, tucked behind a plushie of some Overwatch character. Max had never even opened it since it was just a gift that came with the console. 

“Oh yeah!” Kim said as he pushed over the plushie and snatched the dust covered disk cover. 

“You want to play that?” Max said while adjusting his glasses. 

“Yeah? What’s wrong with that?”

“Don’t you find that sort of game boring?” Kim said with a slight sneer. 

“Are you kidding? These are the best?”

“Yes, because controlling people you wish you could meet is so much fun.” Max said with an eye roll. 

Kim smirked and leaned in towards the suspenders wearing teen. “Yes, because your fighting games and RPGs are not any different.”

A light blush spread across Max’s face as he scrunched up his nose. “That’s different.” 

Kim raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Let’s see, you pretend to be an awesome hero that beats the crap out of some guys to accomplish a common goal with a team of people or characters. Sounds pretty similar to me.” 

Max turned away with crossed arms. “Whatever, at least they're cool.” 

Kim leaned forward even more so that his chin nearly rested on Max’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s just play Ultimate Mecha Strike III.” 

Max smiled and glanced over at Kim. With a small nod he turned around and snatched his controller. Kim popped in the disk and the two boys played well into the evening. Getting ever closer as the hours drew by.


	15. Day 19: Best Friend

Alya and Nino sat on the park bench, leaning on each other’s shoulders. Nino scrolled through his phone’s music library, searching for the perfect tune to fill the late summer afternoon. Alya stopped his incessant scrolling and clicked on an White Stripes song. Lyrics describing a young boy’s first love flowed through the shared earphones. 

Nino smiled as he put down the phone and took in the melodies and lyrics. It was an old song, but he still liked it. He closed his eyes as Alya put her head on his shoulder. The lyrics took him back to his elementary days where he had met Alya. 

Sure their story didn't exactly meet up with the song lyrics (Not to mention that Alya would kill Nino if he ever called her ‘Suzie Lee’), but the duo still found solace and familiarity in the melodies. As the song ended, Alya grabbed Nino’s hand. Nino squeezed back as their hands settled atop Alya’s lap. 

“You know something.” Alya said quietly. 

“What?” Nino said into her hair. 

“You’re really my best friend.”

Nino smiled into Alya’s hair as his heart skipped a beat. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	16. Day 20 +21: Caught and Distance

Nino walked into Alya’s living room after being let in by her mother. She gave a quick wave over her shoulder before she left Nino in the house with Alya and her little sisters. He sighed as the young girls came to his side with wide eyes. They liked him and saw Nino as a bit of an exhibit. Nino had known the girls since they were born, but as soon as he started dating Alya, the two girls treated him like an anomaly. He just took in stride as part of his role of ‘Alya’s boyfriend’. 

He sighed before approaching the girls. They said that Alya was in her room before scurrying off to the kitchen to snack on the sliced fruit that sat on top of the table. Nino grinned as he walked down the hall and knocked on Alya’s bedroom door. 

“Not now, Ella,” Alya snapped from behind the locked door. 

Nino sighed again. Alya had been like this for a few months now. She would just get stressed out randomly and worried Nino to no end. 

Alya laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she heard the knocks on the door. It had officially been six months since she began her days as Volpina. She didn’t know how Chat Noir and Ladybug did it. She felt like she was at the end of her rope, and the last thing she needed was one of her sisters meddling with her. Tears bubbled in her eyes as the stress built up in her. Oh god, she was supposed to be the confident one, right? She couldn’t believe she was crying over literally nothing. 

“It’s me,” Nino said.

Alya shot up and wiped her eyes under her glasses. She walked over and unlocked the door. Nino had his hand raised to knock again when Alya swung the door open. Nino’s eyes widened as he noticed the redness around Alya’s eyes. He knew something was wrong, but saying something would just make Alya shut down. He said nothing as she let him into her room. 

“How’re you doing?” Nino said while adjusting his glasses, “I thought we were hanging this afternoon.” 

“Oh shoot,” Alya said under her breath. She looked him in the eye. “Right, just give me a minute, ill be ready in a minute.” 

Nino’s hands clenched at his sides. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Alya wasn’t chatting as she got ready. She just went about her room gathering her things. She came up to his side and walked to the door with a faux smile on her face. Nino came up behind her and gave her a firm hug. Alya’s eyes turned big and her smile quickly fell. She pat his arm, but he didn't let go. 

“You know that you can talk to me, right?” Nino whispered into Alya’s ear. 

New tears fell down Alya’s cheeks as she gently grasped his arm. She turned around and hugged him back.


	17. Day 22: Whoops

Max sat on the park bench hunched over his 3DS. His Primarina took a super effective hit from the opposing Dragalge. Max grit his teeth as his starter pokemon’s HP hit red. He was going to lose at this rate. 

Kim walked around the corner and spotted Max from the other side of the park. He smirked as he walked along the perimeter of the park until he was right behind Max, who was still engrossed in the Pokemon match. Kim leaned down, his chin nearly brushing Max’s shoulder. Max jumped, making him hit the wrong move on his screen and subsequently lose the match. 

Kim looked at the screen. “Oh man, I’m sorry,” he said while making his way to Max’s side. 

Max shook his head. “It’s alright,” he said, “I was going to lose anyways.” Max skipped through the following screens to reenter the last Pokemon center he had used. Kim took a seat next to Max without his noticing. “I feel like I need to grind a bit more anyways,” Max said, once again sticking his nose close to the screen. 

Kim leaned in a bit to get a better look at the game. Personal space dissipated. A blush spread across both boys’ cheeks as they noticed how close they were to each other, but neither moved away.


	18. Day 23: Sick Day

Adrien clung the bag strap that cut into his shoulder before walking into the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. Marinette was sick and Alya was busy with some new article. Apparently there was a reported Ladybug and Chat Noir sighting. Adrien smirked to himself. That was impossible, but it was still funny to see Alya so excited. 

He walked around the small line to the counter where Sabine was ringing up a pair of young parents. Sabine noticed Adrien walk up and motioned him through to behind the counter. 

After saying hello to Tom in the kitchen, Adrien made his way through the house to Marinette’s room. He quietly opened the hatch door and climbed in with the bag still slung across his side. 

He climbed into the room and looked around. Soon enough he heard a small sneeze and looked up at the loft where Marinette slept. With a smile, Adrien tapped on Marinette’s desk three times. It was their secret code. 

Tikki peeked out from some pillows and flew to Adrien’s side. Plagg joined her by coming out of Adrien’s school bag that rested beneath the plastic bag that held Marinette’s things. “How is she doing?” Adrien said while looking up at the loft. 

“She’s alright. Just a fever,” Tikki said while following Adrien’s gaze. 

Adrien set down the bag on Marinette’s desk and made his way to Marinette’s loft. The sight that met him brought a warm feeling that he couldn’t quite name. Marinette was curled into her comforter and her unrestrained hair was splayed across her pillows. She looked peaceful. 

Adrien climbed back down and faced the kwamis. “Let’s just let her sleep,” he said with a slight grin and half closed eyes.


	19. Day 24: Wrong Number

Ivan quickly dialed Marinette’s number to tell her of an upcoming album release. He knew that she liked that sort of stuff. He waited three rings before he heard a familiar female voice. 

“Hello?” Mylene said as she set down her father’s bowler hat. She was acting out his part as a bit of impromptu practice. 

Ivan’s cheeks went red as his mistake came to light. He quickly looked at his phone screen and found Mylene’s photo displayed. He silently cursed to himself as he returned his phone to his ear. “Hi,” Ivan said nervously while scratching his cheek. 

“Ivan? Oh hey, what’s up?” 

Ivan swallowed. How the hell did he end up in this situation? “Oh, you know, I’m just hanging around.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yep.” 

“…”

“…”  
“Want to hang out with me?” Mylene said after a deep breath. 

“Sure, if you want to,” Ivan said with a fresh blush spreading across his face. Who knew this could be this easy?


	20. Day 25-27: Favorite Things/ Umbrella/ Profound Confession

Adrien sat on the school’s front steps, watching the rain drizzle onto the grass from the roof. He had ended up arriving to school early and felt no need to go inside quite yet. He thought it would be nice to see Nino before class. 

Adrien leaned against the building as the first few students filed into the school. One of his favorite things to do was to watch happy people. Groups of friends and lone students alike passed by him with polite smiles and waves. One particular girl caught his eye in particular, a black umbrella with pink pants trailing under it. 

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien said, not moving from the wall but making sure to face Marinette before she passed. 

Marinette stopped and quickly turned to Adrien with a stiff smile. Her heart raced as they casually made eye contact. Adrien’s eyes widened as he recognized the black umbrella. It was his. She was using it. His smile grew as he noticed how the rain didn't even come near Marinette as she stood beneath the umbrella. 

Marinette gripped the umbrella tighter as she thought back to the conversation she had had with Alya the night before. She was going to tell him. She was going to tell him the truth. 

“Hello, Adrien,” she said after a series of stuttered ‘ums’ and ‘ahs’. She squeezed the umbrella’s handle. All she wanted to say was the truth, but she didn’t have a plan. “Adrien, I have something to tell you,” she said after a moment. 

Adrien pulled himself off the wall. Worry knitted his brows. Something was up. He didn't know what it was, but it must’ve been something big for Marinette to go back to her stuttering. He thought that they were finally past that. “Yes? What is it?” 

Marinette looked down to her feet. No more students passed and she saw none coming on the sidewalk. This was her chance. “You’re,” she said in a quiet voice, “my favorite person.” A bright blush covered her cheeks as soon as the words left her lips. Adrien’s face turned pink. He hadn’t been told that by … anyone. He covered his mouth as her words sunk in. 

For once, he was at a loss for words.


	21. Day 28: I Got This For You, But...

Marinette clutched the damaged box in her arms. Adrien stood at the end of the hall, texting on his phone with a goofy grin that made Marinette’s heart soar. She thought back to the night before when she had baked the assortment of small treats and packaged them carefully in the pastel blue box in her arms. The treats inside didn't look nearly as good as her papa’s, but they tasted alright. But since the night before, the desserts definitely didn’t look any better. Her two left feet betrayed her just a few minutes earlier when she tripped down the stairs and crush her gift. 

Marinette was about to turn and head home. It wasn’t worth giving if it was absolute crap. Alya was going to rag on her, but at least Marinette had some sweets to snack on as she sulked. Well she was going to leave, but Adrien waved and walked over to her. 

“Hey, Marinette. Heading home?” Adrien said while glancing at the battered box. He quickly looked back up to Marinette who was wearing one of her nervous smiles. 

“Yes,” she said almost too quickly. She moved the box to behind her back as she leaned against the nearby wall in a faux nonchalant way. 

Adrien glanced at her side before she moved the box to her side where her bag sat. “Already?,” he said trying to make his peeking as discrete as possible. Marinette nodded. Adrien hesitated before pointing at the box. He felt bad for asking; it really wasn’t his business, but curiosity killed the cat. 

Marinette followed his finger to the battered box. With a sigh, she brought it out front and rubbed the wrinkled ribbon. She took a breath before saying, “This is for you, but it’s broken.” 

Adrien smiled a bit and lightly put his hands around the box, gently brushing against Marinette’s fingers as he did so. Marinette’s heart raced as Adrien took the box from her. With a smile Adrien said, “Thank you so much, I can smell the cinnamon from here.” He opened the box to find a mess of crumbled cookies and smashed pastries. Cream was where it wasn't supposed to be, but the whole mess smelled delectable. Adrien had to stop himself from drooling as he picked up a half of an eclair. He gladly took a bite and finished the morsel in three seconds flat. Adrien closed the box and pulled Marinette into a quick, tight hug. “Really, thank you.”


	22. Day 29 - 31: I Do/ Unmasked/ I'm Yours Forever

“Adrien, where are you taking me?” Ladybug said as she landed atop one of the Eiffel Tower’s beams. Chat Noir sat on the edge of his beam with his legs dangling over the city below him. 

He clacked his claws together as he broke out into a nervous sweat. His heart pounded when he turned around to show Ladybug his usual beaming smile. Ladybug lifted an eyebrow. He was up to something. She knew it. She sighed before deciding to play along. It was no use to ask; he would just freak out if she did. That’s how it was. He liked to go at his own pace, and, after five years of working together, Ladybug had learned to play along. “Oh? I’m not Adrien, I’m Chat Noir, m’lady,” he said with a hint of a smirk. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she took her seat next to him. “Right,” she said as he swinging legs fell in time with his. Their fingers interlaced soon after as the quietly watched the bustling city. It was just another Saturday night as they enjoyed each other’s presence. As the moments passed, Ladybug grew curious about the purpose of the entire visit. They had patrolled the other day, so this trip to the Tower was unnecessary. Adrien had just texted Marinette with a time and place in their own little code. She looked away from the cityscape to give her crime-fighting/ life partner a side glance. Despite his relaxed smile, she could tell that he was nervous. 

“Hey Ladybug,” Chat said after a deep breath, “We’re partners, right?” 

Ladybug froze for a moment. “Of course,” she said with a squeeze on his hand, “I’m yours forever.” She smiled as his cheeks erupted. Cheesy lines no longer were reserved for Chat Noir after five years of chasing akuma and bad guys alike. 

“Glad to hear it,” Chat said quickly as he returned Ladybug’s hand squeezed. 

“…”

“…”

Chat let go of Ladybug’s hand and stood leaving Ladybug sincerely confused. She stood as well so she could look Chat in his unearthly green eyes. “Actually Bugaboo, I have something to ask you.” 

“Another one?” she said with a tilt of her head. 

“Yeah,” he said while scratching the back of his neck. He sighed. There was no better time than the present. He slowly dropped to one knee and gently grabbed Ladybug’s hand. Ladybug’s stomach dropped. 

She had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be one of Chat’s “princely” moments. 

Two years later, they said ‘I do’, as Adrien and Marinette.


End file.
